Broken Wings, Shattered Dreams
by BlueEyes Obsessed
Summary: I hate you, but I love you, you've hurt me b4 but I came back for more, because you saved my soul, you kept me whole. RyouBakura Yaoi R&R(Somehow the story got deleted so here it is again)
1. Haunte

Roxy (aka Kenny)-Hello everyone This is my first RyouxBakura fic so I hope you like it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ygo, but I do own a Winged Dragon of Ra action figure! Well until I had to give it to my cousin for Christmas --. Oh and btw I don't own any of the songs in this fic either.  
  
Warning: This is yaoi and there is rape in this chapter. There will also probably some lemon in later chapters. So don't sue me!! I'm broke anyways -- You have been warned  
  
.: Broken Wings, Shattered Dreams :.  
  
Long lost words  
  
Whisper slowly to me  
  
Still can't find  
  
What keeps me here  
  
Ryou walked home slowly. He wanting to get home as slow as possible, though it didn't really matter, sooner or later he would have to face Bakura. But still he preferred it would be later, because at the moment, he knew he wasn't ready for anything Bakura had in mind. And this time it would be big. Something inside him was telling him that Bakura had been planning this for a while. He hadn't beating Ryou in days. How he wished that meant that Bakura had finally changed, but Ryou knew better then that. He could dream forever that Bakura could love him the way he loved Bakura, but some wishes can't come true. Besides the beatings stopping, Bakura kept grinning at him. Though these grins scared him to death, instead of comforting him.  
  
When all this time  
  
I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know your still there  
  
It was getting dark as Ryou arrived at his door. He gulped and slowly opened it. Bakura was waiting for him. His yami got to his feet slowly. Ryou tried to sneak up to his room, but Bakura caught him on the stairs. "I-I have homework Yami," Ryou stuttered. Bakura didn't reply as he continued to back Ryou up the stairs. Ryou felt himself forced against his bedroom door. He dropped his books, his heart beating faster each second. Then the door swung open and Ryou was pushed onto the bed. Bakura followed. "B-Bakura," was all Ryou could say. "So innocence, so pure" Bakura purred as he touched Ryou's chin. Ryou squeaked as Bakura crawled on top of him. As much as he wished to enjoy this he knew what was going to happen next. Bakura's eyes burned, "Too innocent, too weak," he chuckled, "Oh don't worry hakari, you won't be so innocent soon"  
  
'Oh Ra…No, please' Ryou pleaded, but nothing could save him now.  
  
Watching me  
  
Wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Bakura leaned closer and smashed their lips into a crushing kiss. Ryou tried to squirm free but it was no use. Bakura lifted Ryou's arms and pinned them above his head. Then he began to dispose of their clothes. He began to rip Ryou's shirt, then started on his pants. After Ryou had been completely stripped, he continued to his own clothing. Ryou closed his eyes as crystal tears started to stream down his face. His breath came in quick gasps. Bakura ran a finger gently down Ryou's bare chest then pulled him into another harsh kiss. Bakura couldn't stand it anymore. He began rubbing his body against Ryou's, creating friction. Ryou cried out to stop, but the pain just became more intense. He crashed their hips together causing Ryou to scream even louder. Bakura continued despite Ryou's cries.   
  
Fearing you  
  
Loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
Finally Bakura stopped. He stood up and slowly began to pull his pants back on. There was no emotion on his face as he silently left the room. Leaving Ryou laying there sobbing, naked on the bed.  
  
Saving me  
  
Raping me  
  
Watching me  
  
So what did you think? Please R&R Oh and please no flames, I'll take commentary but don't flame me. Thanks 


	2. Don't Stay

Roxy-Thank for the reviews everyone!. I'm glad you enjoyed it throws everyone Ryou and Bakura plushies  
  
Ryou-where did you get those?  
  
Roxy-Oh somewhere…  
  
Bakura-Oo is that me?! OMG WHAT THE HELL DID U DO!  
  
Roxy-uh-oh…oh dear this could be bad glances at a very pissed off Bakura On with the story! runs and hides  
  
Disclaimer: sighs I don't own Ygo, If I did this story would be in the plot  
  
.:Broken Wings, Shattered Dreams:. Chapter 2  
  
Ryou lay helplessly on his bed. His breath was still heavy and it took all of his energy just to breathe. He had no more tears left to cry. The pain that shot through him was intense, he had never felt so much before. Every single part of him ached but that wasn't the worst part. Lying there he felt so dirty, so used. His innocence had been taken from him so quickly, it was unbelievable. He tried to assure himself he was dreaming, thou the pain kept reminding him that it was all very real. How could the man he loved so much just exploit him like that? Every little shred of hope that Ryou had left, vanished. All those times he thought that some day Bakura would come through were gone. And all that was left was emptiness. Before now he hadn't known what being empty felt like and now he realized he was completely and utterly alone. Then all of a sudden it struck Ryou that he was immensely tired as his eyelids began to flutter closed  
  
Bakura shakily closed his bedroom door behind him. He froze as tears began to form in his eyes. Sliding down the door, he came to a spot on the floor as tears ran down his cheeks. How could he have done that? To his own hakari. His head throbbed in pain. He was completely disgusted by himself. Once again he had let his body take over. All the images were coming back to him, Ryou's screams, his tears, his beautiful body mutilated. And it was all his fault, he should've stopped, but his body wouldn't let him. He wouldn't listen to Ryou's pleas, he wouldn't stop. He had stolen his innocence so fast, as if it was nothing. His angel had been shattered, his wings broken. After all Ryou did for him this was how he choose to repay him? He had always been there, no matter what, but nothing would be the same anymore. Bakura knew what he had to do. He sighed, and with a heavy heart began to pack a bag full of his stuff.  
  
Bakura checked the clock. It flashed; 3:17 am. Lifting his bag he stepped out into the silent hall and headed towards the stairs. As he passed by Ryou's room, he noticed his hakari's door was slightly open. Bakura put down the bag and quietly pushed the door open. He walked over to the bed that he had raped Ryou in, just a couple of hours ago. A shiver ran down his spin as a slight breeze flew through the open window. Everything was so still, so very peaceful. Bakura looked down at his hakari. A flake of moonlight danced across his pale face. Bakura leaned down and kissed him lovingly on the cheek. "I love you angel," he whispered into his ear, then grabbing the bag, left the sleeping boy, forever.   
  
Roxy-Well how was it? Sorry its short, I kinda wanted to combine the 1st and 2nd chapters into one but I decided they had to be separate. And I'd rather have many short chapters then a few long ones. I promise the next ones will be longer though. Please R & R. 


	3. I Wish

Roxy-crys Thanks for the reviews everyone! Your beautiful!  
  
Bakura-she has issues  
  
Marik-tell me about it  
  
Roxy, Bakura, & Ryou-Oo where did u come from?  
  
Marik-shrugs  
  
Malik-hey guys  
  
Roxy, Bakura & Ryou-Oo  
  
Malik-blinks what?  
  
Roxy, Bakura & Ryou-Oo  
  
Malik-sweat drop anyways…  
  
Roxy-snaps out of it To the story! And yes this part is longer!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Ygo if I did then I'd be pretty darn rich and at the moment looks at wallet -- uhh well lets just say its not looking to good.   
  
.:Broken Wings, Shattered Dreams:.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It's not easy saying this to you  
  
It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do  
  
But boy before you go  
  
I want you to know  
  
Ryou shifted. He cautiously opened his eyes and turned towards his bedside table. The sun blinded him. He reached over to check the clock, as a sudden rush of pain shot through him. He yelped from the unexpected feeling, and fell back onto the bed. He tried desperately to think of why he would be so sore and then it hit him. "Bakura," he whispered quietly, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. But he quickly wipped them away and sat back up to check the time. It was already 11. He was shocked. How could he have slept in till 11? And more importantly, why hadn't Bakura woken him yet? All the questions that were beginning to swim around in his head only gave him a headache. Carefully he stood up and headed downstairs.  
  
I wish you strength  
  
When times are hard  
  
Oh I wish with all my heart  
  
You find just what your looking for  
  
There was no sound as he entered the silent living room. Where was Bakura? 'He's probably at Marik's or something' Ryou sighed. It was finally time to give up on Bakura. The realization of what happened last night had the last straw. The fact that Bakura hated him had been dangling in his face for so long, but Ryou was too hard headed. He was too stupid to grasp that Bakura would never come through. That he would never care. Ryou now hated himself for beliving he could. He had been such an idiot. He contemplated all this as he walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself. As he began to get out a pan he noticed something on the kitchen table. Flipping on the light switch he realized it was a piece of paper. Curiously he picked up. He gasped at what it said. 'Ryou I'm leaving. Forever. You don't need me, you never needed anyone but yourself. And I know it would be best if I left. Don't even think about looking for me, I won't come back. You're better off alone. Bakura'   
  
I wish you joy  
  
I wish you peace  
  
And that every star you see  
  
Is within your reach  
  
The note fell to the floor as Ryou let out a sob. He fell to his knees and began to whimper. Bakura was leaving him and he never planned to come back. He didn't care about him, he didn't care at all. That's why he was leaving, so he would no longer have to look at his weak hakari. His sobs grew louder as he was taking over by the horrible loneliness that was surrounding him. He screamed, he didn't care anymore who would hear him. He didn't care about anything anymore.  
  
And I wish  
  
You still loved me  
  
"Marik where are we going?!" Bakura growled.  
  
"Don't worry Bakura, we're almost there" the blonde replied. The two had been driving for almost an hour and Bakura was starting to get annoyed. 'Where was Marik taking him' Not that he really cared he just hoped that wherever they were going, they'd get there soon. Outside the sun was starting to set, filling the sky with radiant colors. Finally they came to a spot on the outskirts of the city.   
  
"Here we are" Marik announced. They had reached a small apartment complex. Bakura and Marik stepped out and walked into the lobby.  
  
"Can I help you?" the red-headed woman at the desk asked.  
  
"Hai, my friend here would like to rent a room" Marik replied.  
  
"Ok well first you'll have to fill out these forms, then…" Bakura was beginning to zone out. This lady was really pissing him off. Did she ever shut up? She was nothing like Ryou…  
  
I wish that things we're different  
  
You no that  
  
But I'm still happy  
  
For the times we had  
  
"Did you get all that Kura?" Marik waved a hand in front of the albino's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah" Bakura mumbled.  
  
"Good, then lets head up to your room" Marik responded.   
  
Once inside the elevator Bakura finally spoke, "I thought I told you not to call me that"  
  
"Nani?" Marik replied looking rather confused  
  
"No one can call me Kura except Ryou" he gritted through his teeth. The elevator came to a stop and they got off on the 6th floor. They started walking down the hall when Marik suddenly stopped.  
  
"Gomen Bakura, what happened with Ryou anyways" he said quietly.  
  
"When? Oh…" he paused, "I-I don't want to talk about it"  
  
"Bakura…" Marik reached a hand out to his friend.  
  
Bakura pushed him away and became fierce again, "I said I don't want to talk about it!" By then they had reached Bakura's new room. Marik opened the door for Bakura and watched as he stepped inside. Bakura set down his bag and went back to his friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Marik, one day I'll be ready to talk about it. Arigatou, for all your help"  
  
"Don't mention it. When you're ready I'll be here. Call us whenever you need anything" and with that he was gone. Bakura sighed and sat down on the couch. From now on this would be his new home. He already missed Ryou. But he knew this was the best thing for both of them. Well for Ryou's sake at least. And he was willing to do anything for the person he loved. He yawned. 'Later on, when the Ryou's asleep I'll check on him' he thought. He then headed towards the bedroom to get unpacked.  
  
You mean the world to me  
  
Oh Baby please believe  
  
I wish you strength   
  
When times are hard  
  
Marik tried to sneak into the house as quietly as possible, but to no avail. Something, or someone for that matter, had pounced on him, knocking him to the floor. "Where have you been?" Malik requested.  
  
"No where" Marik replied planting kisses on Malik's neck.  
  
"Malik" he moaned in pleasure and annoyance since Marik still hadn't answered his question  
  
Marik sighed, "I was helping Bakura find somewhere to stay"  
  
Malik pulled away, "what do you mean?"  
  
Marik, "Bakura, thought it would be best if he…moved"  
  
The didn't say anything for a while until… "Omg Ryou" Malik jumped up and grabbed his coat.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" asked Marik as he also got to his feet.  
  
"I-I need to go to Ryou's" Marik seemed to understand. He nodded and watched his hakari leave.  
  
Oh I wish with all my heart   
  
You find just what your looking for  
  
I wish you joy  
  
I wish you peace  
  
"Ryou?" Malik yelled as he opened the front door. There was no answer. 'Oh Ra…' "RYOU" Malik looked through every downstairs room before he headed towards the stairway. Finally he found him sitting on the floor in his room. "Ryou!" Malik said in concern. He sat down by his friend.  
  
Malik…" Ryou started but soon his word were drowned out by his own sobs. He buried his face in Malik's chest as the blonde held him close.  
  
And that every star you see  
  
Is within your reach  
  
And I wish  
  
You still loved me  
  
"Shhh Ryou everything is going to be ok" he mumbled back to the white-haired teen.  
  
"Why did he sob go" Ryou whimpered.  
  
"I don't know" Malik whispered. They sat there for about half an hour until Ryou had finally cried himself to sleep. Malik lifted the boy and set him down on the bed, then he noticed the stained sheets. He gasped, a look of horror on his face. 'How could he…' Malik thought. He couldn't leave Ryou there. Picking him up again he carried him towards Bakura's room and left him on the bed. "Good night Ryou" he murmured.  
  
"Bakura…" Ryou muttered in his sleep. Malik shook his head. 'Bakura would pay for what he did to Ryou' And with that he left the room.  
  
Oh losing you is tearing me apart  
  
But a part of me will be with you  
  
No matter where you are  
  
Roxy-How'd yah like it?  
  
Marik-it touched my heart blows nose in tissue  
  
Roxy-Oo uhh ok then…R&R! . 


	4. Not A Day Goes By

Roxy-Weeeeeeeeeeee! I'm soo glad you all liked it!  
  
Yami-Has she gotten into the frosting again?  
  
Roxy-hehe I like frosting  
  
Bakura-Where the hell did you come from Pharoh?!  
  
Yami-shrugs but I brought Yugi with me  
  
Bakura-damn  
  
Yami-watch it Tomb Robber!  
  
Bakura-sticks tongue out  
  
Yuugi-shakes head  
  
Ryou-you 2 are so immature  
  
Roxy-after 10 minutes realizes what's happening WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE COMING FROM?!  
  
Malik-Took you a while didn't it?  
  
Marik-stares at Malik  
  
Malik-stares at Marik  
  
Roxy-oO UH-OH…Back to the story!   
  
PS: Sorry for not writing sooooo long guys I really am so please keep reading! cries 4 being a bad person  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ygo but I do own about 5 tapes filled with ygo episodes! .  
  
.:Broken Wings, Shattered Dreams:.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Got a picture of you  
  
I carry in my heart  
  
Close my eyes and see you  
  
When the world gets dark  
  
"Bakura" Ryou muttered in his sleep. He lay on the couch, while Marik and Malik lay in an arm chair in Ryou's living room. They had been with him almost all the time since Bakura had left 2 weeks ago and they had no intention on leaving him now. "He needs us" Malik had told Marik, "At least until Bakura comes back"  
  
"IF Bakura comes back" Marik replied  
  
"He better, or else I'm going to drag his sorry ass back here myself"  
  
"Don't worry hikari, he'll come to his senses soon"  
  
However Bakura hadn't come back and both of the blondes were starting to get worried. They didn't know how long Ryou was going to last, every day he got more depressed.   
  
Got a memory of you  
  
I carry in my soul  
  
I wrap it close around me  
  
When the nights getting cold  
  
Malik began to stir. "What's wrong love?" Marik said sleepily. Malik didn't reply.  
  
"Kurrra" Ryou whined. Malik sighed,  
  
"Marik?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Were going to Bakura's morrow"  
  
"Hakari, he isn't going to wanna talk about it"  
  
"I don't care, I'm going to make him"  
  
"How to you plan to do that?"  
  
"I don't know, but he can't do this anymore. Ryou needs him, how can he not see that?"  
  
"The same way Ryou can't see that Bakura needs him" Marik said quietly. Malik snuggled into Marik's chest and fell back asleep. There was another moan from Ryou as Marik began to fall asleep.  
  
If you asked me how I'm doing  
  
I'd say just fine  
  
But the truth is baby  
  
If you could read my mind  
  
Ryou woke up the next morning with an aching back. 'I guess that's what you get for sleeping on the couch' he thought. Ryou sat up and looked around the living room. Everything was quiet. 'I guess Malik and Marik decided to go. It's really nice of them to look after me, but I would still rather have K---. Stop Ryou, don't think like that. It's over, Bakura made that quite clear already' he sighed and slowly made his way up the stairs. He decided to skip breakfast, he didn't have the energy anymore to eat. Deciding that he should take a shower, he headed towards the bathroom.   
  
Not a day goes by  
  
That I don't think of you  
  
After all this time  
  
Your still with me its true   
  
Bakura woke with a start. Someone was pounding on his door. 'What the hell did they want?' he thought. 'Well they can go screw themselves for all I care' Bakura threw his covers over his head to drown out the sound. Although the banging didn't stop. Bakura was soon awaken again by a large crash in the living room  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bakura yelled as he stumbled into the living room. Marik and Malik lay on the floor along with Bakura's apartment door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT'S GONNA COST ME?!"  
  
"standing up Aw shove it Bakura we have more important things to talk about!" Malik answered  
  
"YOU JUST BROKE MY DOOR WHAT COULD BE MORE FUCKING IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW?!"  
  
"We need to talk to you" replied Marik as he tried to stand up.  
  
"About?!"  
  
"Ryou"  
  
"I'm busy" Bakura said plainly as he walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Bakura you can't do this anymore!" Malik ran after him  
  
"I'm not doing anything"  
  
There was a long silence before anyone spoke again. Bakura could tell that Marik and Malik were talking through their mind link but he didn't say anything. He only wished they would leave. He didn't want to talk about it, hell had spend the last weeks trying to forget about him. Not that it did much but still he was trying. And now they wanted him to talk about it?  
  
Somehow you remain  
  
Lock so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby  
  
Not a day goes by  
  
"Bakura you really need to talk about this please just sit down and listen ok?" Malik interrupted his train of thought but he found himself sitting on the couch none the less. Malik and Marik followed.   
  
"Bakura what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean what happened" he growled back.  
  
"Why did you leave Ryou" Malik answered.  
  
"Because I had too"  
  
"What do you mean you had to?" Marik chimed in. Bakura looked at both blondes in turn then turned his head towards the floor. "…Bakura?"  
  
"Because I couldn't stay" he said quietly  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"agitated sigh Because I couldn't stay there! I COULDN'T STAY THERE ANY LONGER. I WAS HURTING RYOU, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HURT HIM? HOW MANY TIMES I'VE PUNISHED HIM FOR NO REASON AT ALL?! AND THEN I-I" Bakura who had stood up to yell began to shake and sank on to the floor. Crystal tears began to form in his eyes.   
  
I still wait for the phone  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
Thinking you might call me  
  
If your dreams don't turn out right  
  
"We know Kura" Marik whispered.  
  
"Well then if you know then how can you ask me to go back" Bakura said shakily, trying desperately to get his bearing back.  
  
"Because, Ryou needs you. How can't you see that? He's a reach with you gone. He doesn't eat, he barely sleeps, and the rest of the time he walks around sulking. Every night he screams out your name, but your never there to answer! Bakura can't you see, with out you he's miserable?!!" Malik tried to presuade Bakura.   
  
"I-I don't belive you. After all I did how can he want me back?!"  
  
"Because he loves you" answered Marik. No one said anything, all 3 Egyptians sat, lost in there own thoughts. No one knew what do say, no one knew that to do.  
  
And it still amazes me   
  
That I lye here in the dark  
  
Wishing you were next to me  
  
With your head against my heart   
  
"Bakura, please go back to him"  
  
"I can't" and with that he went into his bedroom and locked the door.  
  
Minutes turn to hours  
  
And the hours to days  
  
Seems it been forever  
  
That I felt this way  
  
Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time your still with me its true  
  
Somehow you remain lock so deep inside  
  
Baby, Baby, Oh Baby, not a day goes by  
  
Roxy-So whatcha think?  
  
Yami-Haha Bakura was crying!  
  
Everyone- --  
  
Bakura-Shutup Pharoh I didn't write the story! smiles And how would you like it if I took away your little Yugi?  
  
Yugi-OO  
  
Yami-You wouldn't!  
  
Bakura-How much you wanna bet?  
  
Ryou-Kura…  
  
Marik & Malik-roll eyes  
  
Yugi-looks back and forth at everyone then… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH runs away  
  
Everyone stares at Bakura  
  
Bakura-blinks What? I didn't do anything  
  
Roxy-Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Got any more frosting?!  
  
Malik: Please R & R! 


	5. Anytime

Roxy: I am sooo sorry I haven't written in like…looks at calendar months. I kind of lost interesting in the story and everything, I've been really busy with school and friends and all. You know how it is…Anyways I'm back and hopefully I'll update more often. smiles Love ya guys!  
  
Roxy: Omg u guys really liked it that much?! crys I'm soo proud crys some more Oh and I'm sorry I made you guys cry, talking to herself Wow I made them cry I thought that was impossible crys even more  
  
Bakura: Would you shut up?!  
  
Ryou: Kura they really liked it!  
  
Bakura: So…wait….really?!  
  
Yami: yes baka  
  
Bakura: gets all teary  
  
Everyone: OO  
  
Marik: Bakura are you feeling ok?  
  
Bakura: HEY I CAN BE A CARING PERSON TOO!  
  
Everyone: OO  
  
Malik: Has Yugi come back yet?  
  
Yami: No sweatdrop  
  
Ryou: I wonder where he went…  
  
Yami: He's under the table  
  
Everyone: sweat drop  
  
Roxy: Onwards!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ygo, I don't own much, And I don't need to, I only wish, I owned you :P ok sorry I had to write that though with all the Valentine's spirit and everything (haha little late but I don't care!)  
  
.:Broken Wings, Shattered Dreams:.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I can't remember why  
  
We feel apart  
  
From something that was so meant to be  
  
"Ryou its time for school" Ryou eyes fluttered open to see Malik staring down at him with a half-hearted smile. Neither boy said a word as Ryou got up to get dressed and Malik headed downstairs. Ryou opened his closet, sighed, and took out his school uniform. He began to take his shirt off then his pants, then continued on putting on his uniform. But he stopped suddenly his shirt half buttoned and fell down on his bed. He really didn't want to go to school, he hated every second of it. He would sit there trying to hide his pain with his fooling smile while everyone around he sat enjoying themselves. He hated sitting there while his friends laughed and joked around. None of them knew what he was going through, no one had any clue. Except Malik, he understood, he knew what it was like to love someone so much. Malik had always understood, but still Malik was happy unlike him. Malik had Marik, Yugi had Yami, Seto had Joey, and Honda had Otogi. It made him feel so left out when they were all together, all in love and then there was him. Poor pathetic Ryou with no one to love. Ryou sighed and continued on his uniform. Once he was done he grabbed his bag and headed downstairs where Malik was waiting.  
  
Forever was the promise in our hearts  
  
Now more and more   
  
I wonder where you are  
  
It was 4th period and Ryou was half asleep in his English class. Yugi who sat across from him had been staring at him for a while now, not that Ryou noticed though. He barely noticed anything anymore. Yugi was really getting worried about Ryou now, he had been acting like this for weeks but didn't say anything. He knew something was seriously wrong though, Ryou had been completely depressed for about a month now, though he tried to hide it, he couldn't really anymore. Yugi knew why too. 'Bakura' he thought, 'It has to be. Ryou was fine until he left….I wonder why he left in the first place…I should take Yami over to talk to him today. smiles Hopefully he'll feel better then.'   
  
Do I ever cross your mind  
  
Anytime  
  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
  
Ryou stopped playing with his pencil and looked up at the clock. 'Only 10 more minutes till lunch' he thought. Not that he enjoyed lunch anymore then class but he was still glad to be able to get outside, then being stuck listening to his nonsense teachers.   
  
"Hey Ryou" a voice said from behind him. Ryou turned around and saw that it was Malik. He tried to smile but failed miserably. Not that he needed to, Malik understood but he still tried.  
  
"Hi" he answered quietly.  
  
"Can we talk?" Malik questioned politely as not to make Ryou feel uneasy.  
  
"Sure" Ryou replied. Both boys headed out to the field. The grass was bright green and healthy and a slow gust of wind weaved in and out between them. Not many people were outside which only improved the teenagers moods.  
  
"Marik and I went to see Bakura last weekend" Malik started.  
  
"Oh" was all Ryou could say.  
  
"Yah, he misses you" Ryou snorted in reply. "No really he does, I swear"  
  
"Sure" Ryou answered, "Just as much as he misses being stuck in the ring for 5000 years. You know I don't even know why were having this conversation cause you and I both know that Bakura doesn't care and he never did. He doesn't give a damn about me." Ryou turned away and started walking off.  
  
"Ryou!" Malik replied running to catch up with his friend, "I'm serious he does he just doesn't know how to show you and I promise he'll come home soon,…he just needs sometime to figure it all out. But he does care, and he does want to be with you."  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Ryou answered as the bell rang just in time, so Ryou could get away from Malik. Sure he loved his friend but he didn't need any more sympathy from anyone. He thought Malik knew better then that, knew better then to lie to make Ryou feel better, but apparently he was wrong.   
  
Do I ever cross your mind   
  
Anytime  
  
I miss you  
  
Ryou along with his as-close-as-possible-to-fake smile waved goodbye to Malik and steeped into his empty house. He sighed and slide down the wall, coming to a halt at the floor. He dropped his book and closed his eyes. 'Bakura…why…why did you have to leave?' he asked himself for what seemed the hundredth time. No matter what, it seemed he couldn't forget about Bakura, he was all he ever thought about. Oh how he wished at times like these that Bakura knew how he felt, but what did it matter? Bakura wouldn't care anyways. However Ryou's thoughts were put on hold when he heard a knock on the door behind him. His eyes fluttered open and he clumsily stood up, grabbing the wall for support. The knock came again. "Hold on" Ryou answered still trying to regain his balance. Finally he was able to walk over and open the door. "Hello" he announced at the sight of Yami and Yugi. "Please come in" They nodded and entered into the living room. "So may I know why you decided to stop by?"  
  
"Oh yes, sorry I should've said something before" Yugi blushed. Ryou smiled at how embarrassed Yugi was over the simplest thing.   
  
"Yugi said he wanted to talk to you about Bakura" Yami added.  
  
"Oh" Ryou said, his face dropping.   
  
"Ryou I'm really sorry" Yami continued. "I know how much he meant to you"  
  
"Do-Don't be sor-ry, I-I'm ok" Ryou's voice was shaky but he really didn't need Yami and Yugi to worried about him too.   
  
"Ryou…" began Yami. Ryou turned away, he was really starting to feel sick now and the tears were coming again. He couldn't take it anymore.   
  
"W-will you cough excuse m-me?" he didn't wait for an answer, he just ran as fast as he could towards the bathroom.  
  
I still have your picture in a frame  
  
I hear your footsteps down the hall  
  
I swear I hear your voice Driving me insane  
  
Yugi looked at Yami and they both ran towards the bathroom after Ryou.  
  
"Ryou?!" Yugi questioned. Ryou was leaning over the toilet, the contents of previous meals everywhere. And Ryou couldn't stop throwing up. All Yami and Yugi could do was sit there and watch vomit pile up. Ryou moaned one last time before collapsing in all the mess.  
  
"This is gonna be a long night" Yami shook his head and tried to get Ryou into the bath tub, while Yugi started cleaning.   
  
After a while Yami spoke; "Yugi why didn't you tell me he was this bad?"  
  
"Huh?" Yugi looked up confused at what Yami was talking about.  
  
"I mean Ryou. Just look at him! He's a mess! He's really sick, I don't know how long its been since he's ate"  
  
"Well it couldn't of been that long since he just threw up…"  
  
"Not necessarily koi" Yugi stood up and walked over to look at Ryou who was in the middle of being bathed.  
  
"He-he's really thin" Yugi answered.  
  
"I know, and that's just the physical stuff" Yami said, looking back at Yugi to find that that boy was still confused. "You were right hakari, he's suffering a really bad case of depression and that's what's causing everything else. We really need to talk to Bakura. He has to come to his senses"  
  
"But Yami what if he doesn't care about Ryou?"  
  
Yami chuckled, "Yugi don't be so clueless. Anyone can tell that Bakura cares about Ryou. Hell, I'm his enemy and I can tell. He just…doesn't know how to show it. He's never loved someone as much as he loved Ryou."  
  
"Are you sure Yami?" Yugi asked still sounding worried.  
  
"Of course Yugi, trust me yamis and hakaris are suppose to be together, they're soul mates, through thick and thin, till death do us part. That's how its suppose to be. That's how its always been. That's how it always will be." Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami. Yami hugged him in return and kissed the top of his multi-colored hair. Yugi looked up and they're lips met. They pulled away. All it took was an innocent kiss to show how much they loved each other, but just for fun they're lips met again.   
  
How I wish that you would call to say  
  
Do I ever cross your mind  
  
Anytime  
  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
  
The next morning Yugi and Yami set out to Bakura's apartment, leaving Ryou at home with Malik and Marik.  
  
Do I ever cross your mind   
  
Anytime  
  
I miss you  
  
I miss you  
  
Bakura opened his door to two of the least expected people to be there. However he didn't give them a second look before slamming the door in their faces.  
  
"Bakura, you open this door at once!" Yami yelled through the door.  
  
"Don't start telling me what to do pharoh! Go away before I have to hurt you!" Bakura answered.  
  
"Oh we will see who's the one hurt in a moment" Yami replied as he kicked open the door, causing it to fall off its hinges.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT! THAT'S THE SECOND DOOR THIS MONTH! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT ONE PHAROH!" Bakura yelled as he stomped towards Yami. Though things didn't go the way he had planned as he was pinned to the wall. Yugi simply stood there watching the commotion Yami and Bakura were causing.  
  
"Tomb Robber you better listen to me or else"   
  
"Or else what?" Bakura sneered.  
  
"Would you just shut the fuck up for once?!" Yami shouted. Bakura stopped moving and stared at Yami. There was a short silence before anyone said anything.  
  
No more loneliness and heart attack  
  
No more crying myself to sleep  
  
No more wondering about tomorrow  
  
"Ryou's sick," Yugi finally spoke.  
  
"Sick?" Bakura asked, finally a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Very sick" Yami stated, Bakura looking even more confused, "Bakura you have to soak up your stubbornness and your doubt and go back. Ryou can't live without you. He needs you more then anything right now. And you don't have to believe me or anyone else. All you have to do is be there for him. A hakari dies without its yami. Ryou's going to die if you don't go back to him."  
  
Bakura had tears in his eyes as he looked down at the floor. "Please Bakura, please promise me you'll go back." with those words still hanging in the air, Yami and Yugi left, leaving Bakura to make his decision.   
  
Won't you come back to me  
  
Come back to me  
  
Roxy: To make up for not writing in a while, I wrote a long chapter Hope you like it!  
  
Everyone else is so overwhelmed by the events in the last chapter that they have nothing to say 


	6. Come Back To Me

Roxy: 'ello again everyone! Once again its been a loooooong time! Ok like a really really really long time. But now its summer so hopefully I can get this story wrapped up smiles Anyways heres the next chappie!  
  
Malik & Marik: Finally!  
  
Bakura: Took you long enough  
  
Roxy: Hey I've been….busy…  
  
Bakura: Uh-huh sure  
  
Yugi comes back finally  
  
Yami: Yugi!   
  
Yugi: Yami!  
  
they hug  
  
Roxy & Ryou: awwww  
  
Malik, Marik, and Bakura: O.o ugh  
  
Roxy: well I think that's enough romance for today on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I never will. If I do. Don't worry I'll tell you.  
  
.:Broken Wings, Shattered Dreams:.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Another night here alone  
  
Staring at the telephone   
  
Willing you to make that call   
  
To bring you back where you belong  
  
"What did he say?" Malik asked eagerly as all the yamis and hikaris, minus Bakura, huddled in Ryou's living room discussing the previous day's conversation with Bakura. Yami and Yugi were sitting together in a rather large arm chair, Yugi half asleep in Yami's lap, while Marik and Malik were sitting side by side on the couch. Ryou was curled up on the floor, sleeping. He rarely did much else anymore.  
  
Yami sighed and looked away, "Not much in between the cusses about me breaking his door."  
  
Malik's heart practically fell as he looked back and forth between the two multi-colored-haired boys in front of him.  
  
Marik spoke instead, "You're telling me he didn't say anything?"  
  
"I never said that," Yami answered, "But what he did say didn't help much."  
  
Yugi yawned and sat up, "He was crying though"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"I just don't know what's going through his head anymore. I know he loves Ryou. And Ryou loves him, I don't know how he can't see that. Sometimes he can be so blind. But then again so is Ryou. It's just so frustrating. I wish he would just come back and then everything would be just fine!!" Malik exasperated.  
  
"Koi, you've got to remember this is a big deal for both of them. Ryou can't see clearly because of what Bakura did to him. Bakura doesn't feel he can come back after what he did to Ryou," Marik said.  
  
"Hold on a second…" Yugi started.  
  
"What is it Yugi?"  
  
"What do you mean by 'after what he did to Ryou'? You mean he did something else besides beat him?"  
  
"Oh Ra"  
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"Don't know what?!" this was starting to frustrate Yugi.  
  
Malik didn't speak at first then he said softly, "That Bakura…raped Ryou"  
  
It's been three hard months   
  
Baby the longest nights   
  
I need to hear your voice   
  
And feel your soft skin by my side  
  
Yugi's eyes grew big. Yami instantly stood up, causing Yugi to fall off his lap and hit the floor with a large crash. After everyone had fully comprehended what had just happened, Yami picked Yugi back up and set him back on his lap. But unfortunately the crash had woken Ryou.  
  
"Hmmm…Bakura is that you?" Ryou said as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Ryou" Malik whispered to the albino-haired boy, trying to catch his attention. As Ryou took in his surroundings, and finding Bakura not there, once again, he broke in to loud sobs.  
  
"Ryou please calm down" Yami said loudly, not entirely sure the younger boy could here him over his own cries.  
  
"Basobkursoba" Roy repeated over and over again.  
  
We said things that we shouldn't have   
  
I take back every word   
  
Don't you know I can turn back time   
  
It's only you and I that pay the price   
  
"What should we do?" Yugi asked as he hugged his collapsed friend.  
  
"I don't know if there's anything we can do" Yami said sadly.  
  
Yugi looked up at him, his lavender eyes soft and filled with tears. As much as he wanted to change the expression in those eyes, Yami had simply no idea what to do. Yes Ryou was a wreck, no one could deny that. But there was no way of fixing that. Except one. Bakura. But Bakura wasn't coming back, even Yami felt it was time to give up on him. After learning the real reason Bakura had left, he had simply given up. Yami only hoped Ryou hadn't. Because if so, he was in grave danger. Unfortunately, Yami's hopes had failed him.  
  
Baby come back to me  
  
Remember how it used to be   
  
Without you I'm incomplete   
  
I feel the pain with every heartbeat   
  
Ryou began to cough. Slow, breathless, coughs filled the gloomy living room. But it only got worse. Besides coughing, Ryou began to choke. No one understood what the boy was choking on, until a mouthful of blood hit the carpet.   
  
Baby come back to me  
  
Inside I'm dying piece by piece   
  
Paradise is just out of reach   
  
Baby won't you please come back to me   
  
"Oh my Ra!" Yugi squealed.  
  
Both Marik and Malik jumped up at once and hurried over to Ryou. Yami on the other hand stood up and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to call the hospital. Get Ryou a towel or something and get in the car." Yami said firmly, more so then he meant to. The three boys nodded in agreement. Marik lifted Ryou up as Malik ran towards the bathroom. Yugi's eyes however, followed Yami into the kitchen. And so did his feet.  
  
The day that we said goodbye   
  
No holding back the tears we've cried   
  
Searching for the reasons why  
  
We let this love just fade and die  
  
Yami looked up as Yugi slowly walked into the kitchen. His eyes were filled with tears. At that moment all Yami wanted to do was hold the depressing boy in front of him, but he had other matters to deal with.   
  
"Hello…..Hello?!" the voice on the other line repeated.  
  
"Uh…yah, I have a friend who is in great need of service. He's very sick and at the moment, coughing up blood."  
  
"Ok sir, where are you right now? I need to know where to send the ambulance."  
  
"An ambulance wont be necessary, we're bringing him over right now."  
  
"Ok sir, we will be waiting for you. We will try to do everything we can for your friend."  
  
'That won't be enough' Yami thought. "Ok thank you we're on our way."  
  
The line clicked off and Yami sighed,. He in turn put the receiver down.  
  
"Yami…" Yugi stared but couldn't finish as Yami wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and kissed him. Yugi kissed back, never wanted that kiss to end. But it did almost as soon as it had begun. And Yugi didn't have time to mask his disappointment.  
  
"Koi," Yami said turning Yugi's head towards him, "Ryou needs us now. More then he ever has before. And our own selfish desires can't get in the way. Especially now when Ryou is so close to breaking." He smiled softly.  
  
Yugi sighed, "Your right Yami. I don't know what came over me. Lets go, Ryou needs us."  
  
All the riches in the world,   
  
All the diamonds and pearls   
  
I'd give to send the winds of change to bring you back to me again   
  
"Are you guys coming?!" Malik whined from the back seat of the car, "Its not like we have forever!"  
  
"Good point Malik," Yami replied.  
  
Yami climbed in the passengers seat next to Marik, while Yugi sat in the back with Malik and Ryou.   
  
Besides the numerous moans and coughs from Ryou there was dead silence as the blue convertible drove at top speed to the hospital.  
  
Oh say that we can heal this pain   
  
Turn the spark into flame   
  
I know that we can bring it back again   
  
So baby please can't you see I'm down on my knees   
  
"Damnit!!!" Bakura growled as he clutched his forehead. The pain that shot through it was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. And that was saying a lot. He tried to stand up but failed miserably. Instead he crashed onto the floor. More pain shot through him, but this time he could feel it everywhere. He tried desperately to open his eyes, but the pain was fogging his vision. So this was how it was going to be. He couldn't move. He couldn't see. He could barely think clearly. And he missed Ryou more then ever. His eyes shot open. "Ryou" He, Bakura wasn't in pain. Ryou was. He could feel it so clearly now. If he was feeling this bad, Ryou must be in a living hell. This was all his fault. Once again everything was all his fault. He was selfish. So incredibly selfish. He had used Ryou for his own selfish needs. And then he left him, because he thought it was best, best for both of them. But Ryou was practically dead now. 'It couldn't be…' he thought, 'there's no way he really…really needs me. It doesn't make sense. How could he? After all I've done…There-there's no way. Its not true. But then why is this happening?' All his thoughts seemed to click. Ryou did need him. Ryou had always need him. Yami. Yugi. Malik. Marik. They had all been right. And once again he was too selfish to believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Cause he felt if he did believe that Ryou needed him, then he would find out that he had been wrong, and he couldn't handle rejection. Especially from Ryou. But even if Ryou rejected him, he had to tell him. Bakura needed Ryou to know how he felt. It would be the hardest thing he had ever done. But he was willing to do it, for Ryou. To save Ryou. His head seemed to have finally stopped spinning and the pain had reasonably dropped. He hoped that was for the best. Grabbing his keys he flung open the door and ran to his car.   
  
You're in every  
  
Every dream I dream baby   
  
You're in every   
  
Every breath I breathe baby  
  
It seemed like he reached Ryou's house in no time. Correction their house, or at least it use to be. Maybe that was because he almost killed everyone on the highway but none the less he was here and that's what mattered. He took a deep breathe and looked back to where he had once lived. It looked deserted. 'That's strange' he thought. 'Why wouldn't Ryou be home? Why wouldn't someone be with him? His friends knew of Ryou's condition so why weren't they there to help him?!' Bakura gripped the steering wheel so hard, he thought it might break in half. He desperately tried to concentrate on Ryou. He had to find out where he was. He could hear him crying. He could feel him bleeding. 'But where was he?' He squeezed his eyes shut to try to help him concentrate more. He could almost see it. He could see a few faint blurs. He couldn't tell if it was the mind link or Ryou's tears that was making his vision blurry. Luckily the blurs soon turned in to several shapes. Four to be exact. And there were more coming. Ryou was being lifted, and…who's arms were those?   
  
"Pharoh" Bakura whispered his eyes still tightly shut. He could see Malik, Marik, and Yugi too. There were other people crowding them too. Nurses it looked like…That was it. Ryou was at the hospital. Bakura shoved the key back in the ignition and swerved the car around. If he didn't make it in time, Ryou would be gone, forever.   
  
This time will last forever   
  
Give it all a try   
  
Each and every day I pray  
  
Oh yes I pray  
  
Please come baby  
  
Kenny: woohoo another one done! I'm excited! Aren't you?  
  
Bakura: Not really…  
  
Ryou: Hey!! smack I'm almost dead  
  
Bakrua: Oh right. rubs cheek Hey why do I have to be the bastard?!  
  
Malik: snickering I dunno Bakura, but the story is pretty realistic  
  
Bakura: growls Your kidding?!  
  
Marik: He's right Bakura  
  
Bakura: angry YOU TWO ARE GONNA DIE  
  
Malik and Marik: OO  
  
Kenny: Oo ermm hey guys?  
  
Bakura, Marik, and Malik: WHAT?!  
  
Kenny: cringes Well…its just we still have a few more chapters and…  
  
Yami: She wants you to shut-up  
  
Bakura: We will see who's going to be shut up soon!  
  
Kenny: uh-oh well we gotta go now everyone starts fighting oh dear Bakura! Yami! Oo wow I didn't no that was possible…something breaks Ok see ya next time bubye! 


End file.
